


2 am

by aramina



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Minor Character Death (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramina/pseuds/aramina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 am, and Hotaru is wide awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 am

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back ~2004, but I put the publication date as the date I put it online. Ordinarily I probably wouldn't re-post this as it's not really up to my current quality standards, but I figure with the new anime coming out, a little nostalgia never hurt anyone.

It's 2 am and Tomoe Hotaru is wide awake. This isn't exactly a common occurrence, but it's not an uncommon one either. The problem with having the ability to become a weapon of mass destruction and being able to destroy the world as such is that you tend to have really bad dreams. While on any other night Hotaru would have been willing to go to her foster parents for reassurance that, no you're not going to have to destroy the world anytime in the near future, (The fact that one of her foster parent actually could see the future helped immensely in reassuring her.) tonight was not any other night.

Tonight was special.

Tonight was the anniversary of her mothers' death.

Hotaru didn't remember her mother very much. Hotaru would normally be able to remember her, but with the whole shuffle of being twelve and then all of a sudden being a baby and then growing up over night until she was about eight, a couple of things got lost in the mental shuffle.

Her memory of real mother was one of them.

Oh, Hotaru loved her foster parents, after all it's kinda fun to be living with people that are, in some cases, internationally famous. But, that didn't help her forget that when they first met her they tried to kill her.

Hotaru wished that there was someone that would love her unconditionally and wouldn't care about the fact that she can turn into a mass weapon of destruction with three little words.

Hotaru wanted someone who would hug her and kiss her and tell her it would all be alright, without having the knowledge of the future to tell her for a fact that it would be alright.

Hotaru wanted her mother back.


End file.
